Better
by sockwantstodie
Summary: [Reginald 'Belch' Huggins x Reader] After getting stood up and dumped by your jock douchebag of a boyfriend, you're left to walk home in the pouring rain. For whatever reason, the Bowers boys just happened to be driving along, harassing pretty girls like usual.


To say that I was completely soaked would be an understatement. For the pouring rain was not kind to me at all. However, I still remained in place. I wasn't going to leave the kissing bridge anytime soon. I had gotten here at least an hour ago, way before it had even started to sprinkle. Roger still needed to text me, to let me know that he couldn't make it, before I would even dare consider leaving. He could just be running late, as he usually did on our outings. He was always at least 40 minutes late at the maximum and incredibly impatient with me. So if I wasn't here by the time he arrived, he would most likely be mad. But, that was alright. I could wait all day for him if he needed me to.

For the umteenth time, I set my hand on the railing of the bridge and leaned against it. I peered off into the barrens, the sounds of rain hitting the leaves and creek gave me a sense of comfort, as it took my mind off of my current situation. I had long since pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head. But, I'd been out here so long that the rain had soaked through and gotten my hair dripping wet. I don't know why I didn't just take it down, perhaps it was like a comfort blanket for my head, even though I was freezing.

My phone suddenly buzzes in my pocket and I immediately turned away from the edge of the bridge to take it out. Rain sprinkled onto the screen making it a bit hard to unlock. But, it was a message from Roger, so I had to open it. I excitedly tapped the notification, which opened my messaging app rather quickly. I hovered over my phone to keep the rain droplets from hitting the screen. My eyes skimmed over the message, that wiped the cheerful smile on my face right off and instead filled my eyes with tears.

_Hey so... I dont think this is really working out... I just dont like you at all. Youre clingy and its really frustrating. So...I guess this is my breakup text to you. Please stop calling and texting me. Sorry but thats just how it is._

A pit of hurt replaces the one of despair that originally dominated my abdomen. My throat begins to burn as I choke back my pain and fight back my hot tears. After all the days that I'd spent waiting way past the time he would tell me he would pick me up at, after all the friends I'd stopped paying attention to, and after all the things I'd payed for when it came to us going on dates, this is how he ended it. A text, an hour after I'd arrived to the kissing bridge to meet his selfish ass, telling me that I'm clingy and frustrating. I straighten my back and look up from my phone after promptly shutting it off.

How could he? I was so nice to and patient with him.

I return my phone to my pocket and hug myself for comfort. Blinking my eyes due to the droplets falling near my eyes causes the tears to be released from their [eye color] prison. They mix in with the cold rain as they fall down my [skin color] cheeks. To say that I was at a loss, wouldn't be far from the truth. Part of me had expected such a thing from him, as he was not too fond of me regardless. However, it still hurt, badly, feeling similar to a kick in the ribs. I wiped my face as I glanced both ways down the street. I needed to go home now, since he obviously wasn't coming to get me and take me anywheres. I continued to hug myself as I approached the curb. I was about to set my foot onto the road when a red vehicle suddenly pulled onto the street. It caught my attention pretty quickly, considering that the tires screeched from how hard the car turned. I watched, recognition hitting me—But, not particularly bothering me—as the familiar sounds of hard rock blasted through the barely cracked windows.

It pulled up beside me with a harsh stop and the windows rolled down rather quickly. I watched as Patrick Hockstetter happily lifted himself out of the car to sit atop the door. He leaned real close beside me, one of his long arms holding onto the top railing to keep him up. His steely blue eyes sparkled as he watched me, shamelessly roaming over my body for longer than they needed to. Meanwhile, Henry Bowers flicked the extra ash off of the white cigarette stick he held between his index and middle fingers. He blew a large cloud of smoke past his lips and into my face, which would've made me cough if it weren't for the few months I'd spent around Roger, who chain smokes like there's no tomorrow. He took it back between his lips and let it hang there as he brought his arms up to rest on the door, his muscle-y arms acting as pillows for the side of his head as he rested it upon them.

"Well look what we got here," Henry comments with a wicked grin

"It's pretty lonely out here in the rain, sunshine," Patrick "Why don't you come over here and let me keep you company."

"Or me," Henry adds "I could warm you up reaal nice."

I reach up to wipe the tears off of my face as I sniffle. I had never talked to them before this point. Although, I'd heard all the stories and had seen all the sights there were to see when it came to them. The Bowers Gang were no joke.

But did it matter at this point? I mean, all I am is clingy and frustrating, so who cares anyway?

"So what'll it be, baby?" Henry asks, taking the cigarette out of his mouth

"Yeah," Patrick contributes, eyes finally meeting mine when I looked back over at him "You want some company, sweetheart? I could give ya a sweet ride. But, it might not be the same thing that you may be thinkin' of."

I lean over to look past Henry at a stoic Belch Huggins, who sat with his hands firmly on the wheel and an indifferent look in his eyes.

"Will you take me home?" I ask him specifically

"Look, are you getting in or not?" The voice of Victor Criss suddenly cuts in

He peaks out from behind Patrick's legs, a bored look on his face as he stares at me. I reach up to wipe my face once again.

"Okay." I reply softly

Patrick was back inside the Trans-Am within seconds, the door opening up before Henry could even sit up to open his. I approach the vehicle in a shuffle, rounding the back door as it swings open. Patrick gives me a nerve-wracking grin as I defeatedly approach him. He licks his lips as he scoots back in his seat and gestures for me to climb in.

"Oh.." I say, dumbly

My gaze flickers up so that I could look him in the eyes. I reach up to rub one of my tired, still crying eyes with another pathetic sniffle.

"Do I gotta.. climb over you..?" I ask, shyly "Or-"

"Hockstetter, get out." The gruff voice of Belch suddenly interrupts me

Everyone turns their attention to him, as his speaking was a surprise. I lowered my hand from my eye and instead brought it down to intertwine with the other. Belch stared at Patrick with an no-nonsense look spread across his face, it was a little intimidating, actually.

"Let the poor girl in the normal way." He commands

Patrick huffs.

"Cockblock." He insults

"_Out_." Belch insists

Patrick swings his legs around the side and jumps out. I gaze up at his face for the millionth time, quickly realizing just how much taller he is compared to me. His grin quickly returns to his face when his focus turns back to me. He steps closer to me, making me instinctively want to step back. However, he had set a hand on my back before I could shuffle away. Patrick gestures into the interior, where a eye rolling Victor sat practically hugging the opposite door. He guides me towards the open door, pushing me as close as he can to it.

"Hop in," He tells me

Patrick's head dips down as he hunches over. His warm breath hits my ear, making me shudder in discomfort as my eye on that side squeezes shut and my head tilts away.

"I'll be right behind you." He whispers

"O..kay.."

"Oh _please_." Victor scoffs

I take a couple steps away from him, backing myself against the door and out of his touch. I finally climb into the back and plop myself down. I gently set myself down as Victor recoils from my presence, most likely because I'm soaking wet. He completely presses himself up against the door as his attention snaps over to me. His left arm, which had been crossed over his right, is stretched up as he stares down at my thigh. My attention quickly shifts over to him as I make an effort to quickly move over whilst Patrick climbs in behind me and shuts the door.

"I'm sorry," I apologize softly "Did I get you wet?"

I look down to notice a small wet spot on the side of his jeans and frown. I make eye contact with Victor just as he looks up from my leg to my face with a look of surprise.

It was like.. nobody had ever apologized to him before.

His tight, judgemental expression quickly softens as I reach up with my right hand to wipe my tears on the right side of my face away. Victor just quietly scoffs once more as he turns away from me. He crosses his arms over his chest once more and slumps against the door just enough to press the corner of his forehead against the glass window. Victor murmurs something that I don't catch.

"What's got you so sniffly?" Henry suddenly comments

I turn my attention over to him, noticing that he was staring at me.

Honestly, I hadn't realized that I was still sniffling.

"Yeah," Patrick suddenly cuts in "Did your boyfriend leave you for some better pussy or something?"

I wrap my arms around my stomach as my already hurting heart breaks a little more as my thoughts return to Roger. My eyes fill with more tears as I, notice myself, sniffle again.

"No." I whisper out, my voice cracking

"Awe," Henry chuckles "You struck a nerve, Hockstetter."

I look down, the tears once again escaping down my cheeks as I look down at the floor. I unwrap my arms from around my stomach and cover my eyes with my hands. While in the dark, from my right I feel Patrick slipping a lanky arm around me. I allow it, too tired and too sad to fight him off.

Patrick thusly pulls me closer to him so that I'm completely pressed against his side. One of his hands wrap around my wrists and pull my hands away from my face.

"You look good when you're crying." He whispers creepily

"_Hockstetter_." Belch suddenly growls, loudly "Leave the damn girl alone."

Patrick scoffs as he shoves me away, finally causing me to let out my first sob of the night. I raise my left hand up to cover my mouth and wrap the other back around my stomach. My eyes squeeze shut as my body begins to shake and jump with silent sobs. Jesus, what the hell was I even doing in this van with these guys anyway? Will anybody even miss me if they kill me? Is anyone gonna even notice that I'm gone?

"You're a damn buzzkill." Patrick huffs

"And you're an asshole." Belch fires back

"I'm just trying to get laid," Patrick replies "Not my fault your virgin ass can't handle the rest of us trying for a little action."

"I will pull this goddamn car over and drag your ass through the mud!" Belch hisses, his voice getting louder

"Oh _please_ do," Patrick moans "I love it when you manhandle me."

I bring my other hand up to cover my mouth as I let out a small hiccup. The tears force their way through my eyes even though they're closed. I just can't stop crying anymore.

"Oh great, she's fucking crying." Victor groans "Why did we even pick her up?"

"All of you shut up!" Henry shouts

The car suddenly swerves in what feels like a 90 degree turn. The tires scream as Belch slams on the breaks.

"What _the fuck_—!" Henry goes to shout

"We're at the diner." Belch interrupts

Henry growls, grumbling something harsh under his breath as I finally open my eyes. I keep my gaze downcast at my feet.

"Thank God," Victor sighs "Get me the fuck out of this car."

Victor pops the door on his side open and slides out onto the ground. He slams it shut behind him and I glance up to watch him as he walks past Belch and around the car. He steps up from the pavement onto the concrete walkway leading up to the little diner. I'd been in there to eat a couple times with Roger, and it was a pretty nice little locally owned place where the burgers were good and the shakes were even better.

The diner building itself was the size of a double wide trailer, and was colored a light blue color and the stairs leading up towards the deck were a nice oak wood. Different neon signs lining the windows near the entrance that displayed different name brand beers along with a brand of meat called Boar's Head. There was a little square sign not too far towards the spot you turn in where a little cup of coffee was displayed with the diner name, 'Nick's', which was written in a thick black font.

Through the windows you could see a couple locals who sat inside, a couple at the bar eating their meals and a small family who was sitting at one of the booths next to one of the aforementioned windows. It was pretty empty today, which was most likely do to the rain.

Henry's door slammed shut from in front of me, drawing my attention to him as he flicked his finished butt off in the opposite direction of the Trans-Am. He walked up the steps after Victor, who was already moving to sit at one of the booths inside.

"If you wanted her to yourself you could've mentioned it." Patrick suddenly remarks

"Not interested." Belch deadpans "Get the fuck out of my car."

Patrick catches me by surprise when he leans over to lick my cheek. I glance over at him as I jerk away, still crying, only distracted. He slips into a minor laughing fit as he pops his door open and yet again jumps out of the car. Grossed out, I wipe my cheek off with my hand, that I then wipe off on my still soaked jeans. Patrick leaves the door open as he leaves to head inside with the rest of the guys. With a sniffle, I go to scoot out of the car. However, a hand suddenly grabbing my left wrist catches me by surprise. I hiccup as I look over at Belch, who was turned around in his seat and leaning over the armrest. He stares at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Wait," He commands, gently

I listen and move back to sit in my seat. He releases my wrist and gestures for me to pull Patrick's door shut, which I obediently do. He sits back a bit and points at the passenger's seat with his head.

"Come up front."

He turns around and sits back in the driver's seat. I place my hands on the armrest and lean over it, moving them to the driver's seat as I do my best to climb up into it. Gently, I plop myself down into a sitting position. A big hand sets itself on my shoulder, prompting me to meet Belch's grassy green eyes once more. He extends his other arm out towards the windshield and moves his hand to my back in an awaiting hug. I let out a loud wail as I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his back and grabbing fistfuls of his flannel jacket. He quietly wraps his arms around me in a big bear hug, and pats my back.

"I know, I know," He whispers "Let it out."

I sob into his Anthrax band shirt at a scream level volume. Belch quietly rocks me back and forth as he rubs my back. I move my head up so that my drooling mouth was covered by his shoulder and my eyes were free to look off into the parking lot of the diner.

"It's okay," He continues "You're okay."

Belch places his hands firmly on my shoulders and pushes me off of him. His head dips down so that he can properly look in my eyes as I wipe my nose and mouth with my sleeves.

"How did it happen?" He asks

"He-He just.. He-" I sputter, struggling to finish my words

I look down and reach into my pocket, where I pull out my phone. The screen was wet because my everything else was wet. But, I didn't care. I unlocked my phone, struggling with it because of the damp screen. Belch's hands never leave my shoulders as I open my messaging app and turn my phone to him so that he could read it. I wipe my eyes with my free hand as he stares down at the screen, skimming it over. He looks back up at me to show me when he's done. One of Belch's hands moves from my shoulder to cup my face as he wipes away some of my tears with his thumb.

"You deserve better." He tells me

I shake my head as I put away my phone.

"I was- I was so n-nice to- to him." I sob "I did ev-everything for h-him."

"I bet you did." He nods

He removes his hand from my face in order to move some of my hair out of my face.

"Do you want me to pay him a visit?" Belch asks me, seriously

I shake my head and sit back in my seat, calming down a bit. Belch sits back as well, after he reaches into one of the cupholders and pulls out a pack of cigarettes along with an orange lighter. I move the rest of my hair out of my face, pulling it out of my mouth as I rub my nose on my sleeve a bit more. My eyes flicker over to him as he flicks the carton open and pulls out a single stick. Unlike Henry's cigarettes, the ones Belch had had orange filters. He places the stick between his lips before he tilts the carton over me. I reach up and take one out, holding it between my index and middle finger momentarily as Belch closes the pack to put it away. He tucks it back in it's spot, before he reaches over with the lighter. I put the cigarette to my lips as he flicks the lighter. As I inhale the smoke, I have to pull the cigarette away to cough whilst he busies himself with lighting his. Belch glances over at me with a smile as he puts the lighter away.

"First one?" He asks

"Yeah." I answer "Full one, anyway."

"You know how to smoke?" He questions

"Yeah." I repeat

"Alrighty." He replies

"Thank you," I thank, looking over at him "I really needed that."

"It's nothing. My mama just taught me better." He tells you "I'm sorry about the guys. They aren't really good when it comes to crying."

"I didn't expect any of you to be good with crying," I sigh

I rest my elbow between the rolled up window and door as I rest my head on my palm. I reach up and take the cigarette into my other hand. I glance over at Belch as I brought the cigarette up to my lips to take a drag. He blew a cloud of smoke in front of him before he rolled his head over to look at me. I glanced away, focusing my attention over on the boys who sat at the booth, talking to an older waitress who took down their orders patiently.

At least it had stopped raining.

"No offense though." I add

"None taken." He replies gruffly "So what's your name?"

"My name?" I ask

I glance back over at him, my eyes wide. I hadn't realized that they didn't know my name at all. The thought of introducing myself hadn't even crossed my mind. Belch watches me expectantly as he takes another drag. He blows out a cloud of smoke off to the side.

"Yeah," He answers

"Oh, um," I stutter before taking a deep shaky breath "It's [First Name]. [First Name] [Last Name]."

"[First Name]," He repeats, trying it out

Belch's face breaks out into a warm smile.

"So that's the name of the girl I've been crushing on for the past month." He grins

My cheeks redden as I stare at him, completely shocked.

"You've been crushing on me?" I ask, dumbfounded "You.. knew me?"

"Of course," Belch chuckles "If you're in The Bowers Gang, you know everybody. At least by face, anyway."

"Oh," I shyly respond as I look away at the dashboard "Thank you."

"For liking you?" He asks

"Yeah," I nod "It's really sweet. Thank you."

Belch chuckles and I glance over at him, watching him as he shakes his head.

"Listen," He starts off "You shouldn't need to thank people for confessing to you."

"But.. isn't that the nice way to accept their feelings?" I reply, unsure

"Accept?" He repeats, questioningly

"Yeah," I nod "You're really nice, and I wouldn't mind-"

"Really?" He interrupts "You'd be interested in hanging out?"

"Sure." I nod

I glance back into the window of the diner, at the other guys.

"Just... not with Patrick.. or Henry-!" I add

I then look back at Belch as I take my final drag off of my cigarette.

"Don't tell them I said that." I quickly tack on, anxiously

"Your secrets safe with me." He smiles "We still have to go into the diner though."

"I know.. I just-" I'm interrupted

"You can sit next to me." He finishes "I'll keep Hockstetter off of you."

Belch pops the door on his side open and flicks out his finished cigarette before turning back to me.

"Shall we go suffer?" He asks

"I guess." I shrug

Belch climbs out of the driver's seat as I take my final drag from my own cigarette. I turn and pop the door open. Belch had already shut his door and walked around to my side of the van. He extends his arms up to me as I climb out. I place my hands on his shoulders as he slips his under my armpits. I let out a small laugh as he picks me up like a small child and spins me around to set me down on the pavement. I remove the cigarette from my mouth and flick it off into the opposite direction of the Trans-Am whilst Belch politely shuts my door for me. He spins back around to look at me.

"After you," He tells me, gesturing towards the diner

"Why thank you." I snicker

Belch walks with me onto the concrete sidewalk and over towards the steps. After ascending them and walking over to the entrance door, Belch pushes it open. We both walk inside, him after me since he insisted on holding it open. I turn away from looking at his smiling face where I'm greeted by an arm suddenly being slung around me as Patrick is once again towering over me with a grin.

"Have fun, sweetheart?" He asks with a snicker

Belch quickly shoves Patrick's arm off of me and gently tugs me behind him.

"Oh, so now you're claiming her? No sharing?" Patrick questions, pretending to be offended

"She's not property, Hockstetter." Belch huffs

"_She's not property, Hockstetter_." Patrick mocks "You're such a-"

"Don't make me get us kicked out of this diner again this week." Belch threatens

Patrick leaves my side once again. I glance over at Belch, who just shrugs at me. He just guides me over to the booth and sits me down between Victor and him. Vic seemed buried in his menu, that he still had for some reason. Either way he was completely avoiding conversation. Meanwhile, Patrick was harassing and annoying Henry with spoon cannons and chewed up pieces of straw wrap. Belch swooped in to calming Henry down whilst I just sat there and put my attention into the that menu Victor was reading. He looks over at me for a split second, before turning his head so that he could gaze out the window. He quietly scoffs at me. But, he still slides the menu over to me for me to take.

"Pick something," He murmurs "I'll pay for it if you don't have any cash on you."

I glance up at him with a smile.

"Thank you." I thank

"Whatever," He dismisses

I set my left hand down on my lap as I skim over the menu. I jump when I feel something wrapping around it and glance down, noticing Belch's hand intertwining with mine. Belch remained completely stone faced as he continued to try and calm a bitter Henry whilst simultaneously scolding a giggling Patrick. My cheeks redden as I look back down at the menu and squeeze his hand, earning a squeeze back.

Maybe getting dumped wasn't so terrible after all.


End file.
